


Another Kind of Heat

by mythras_fire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt- heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt "heat" at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/"><b>jackwill</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first drabble ever and I actually wrote 100 words the first time without going over! Yay me :D It was fun trying to get my brain to think concisely enough to get the story out in only 100 words, especially when I tend to be long-winded in my writing hehehe...  
>  **A/N2:** This probably isn't the same idea of "heat" that most people think of when pairing that word with Will and Jack, but this idea just popped up in my head and I decided to give this challenge a try. Prompt from [](http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile)[**jackwill**](http://jackwill.livejournal.com/).

*****

Jack: William luv, be so kind as to close the window, there’s a mighty hot wind blowin’ that’s curling even your already sumptuously curly brown locks.

Will: We’re on deck, Jack, which window would you have me close?

Jack: We are? How the devil did we get out here? And why am I sweating so profusely?                

Gibbs: Why, you been standin’ here mindin’ the Pearl, Cap’n, for a good long while now.

Will (waving a hand in front of Jack’s oblivious eyes): I’d say it’s heatstroke.

Gibbs (whispering): How can ye tell from how he is usually?

Will: Good point.

*****  



End file.
